


but hes gay?(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [26]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gay Cole, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, ninago season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: au where cole is gay and the overlord is homophobicWritten by VesperRiver, read by me
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Podfics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Library





	but hes gay?(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [but hes gay?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613898) by [RiversAndRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversAndRoses/pseuds/RiversAndRoses). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/frpi2zxdqmqtja1/But_hes_gay_.mp3/file)


End file.
